


nobody said it was easy

by nerdypants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi Matt, Bi Shiro, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Highschool AU, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt Swears Like a Sailor, Shiro and Keith are adoptive brothers, ace pidge, bi lance, chat fic, matt shiro and keith live together, pidge skipped a couple of grades so they're a senior too, spoiler alert: keith thinks he's aro but he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypants/pseuds/nerdypants
Summary: lance: *gasp*keith: drama queenlance: *gASP*pidge: keith rises from the deep to roast youlance: *GASP*---------------------High school is absolutely the worst feat. voltron squad. Drabble mostly. Completed bc I graduated high school!





	1. plans are made

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, nerds! I've never written a text chat fic before so this will be fun. Anyways, in this fic, Pidge skipped a few grades as a kid so Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Shay are all seniors in high school. Allura's 19 and is taking online college classes so she can manage her uncle Coran's bookstore while he travels the world writing a book with Shiro's parents. Shiro's family adopted Keith when Keith was 10, and the two of them live together. Matt sometimes lives with them and sometimes with his own family. Matt and Shiro are both out of college. And, that should be all?  
> -  
> Title from "The Scientist," credit to Coldplay

**lance** added **hunk** , **pidge** , **keith** , **shiro** , **allura** , **matt** , **shay** to chat

 **lance** changed chat name to **2018 BITCHES**

 **lance** : new years eve is in a few days and we haven't PLANNED ANYTHING are we getting together?

 **lance** : i need to know so i can get parental approval in time

 **pidge** : lets do it

 **lance** : awesome. Where?

 **hunk** : I’d offer but my parents will be out

 **matt** : shiro will host!

 **pidge** : fuck yeah let’s goooo

 **hunk** : I’ll bake something! I just got these peppermint chips and really just want to use them in something

 **pidge** : FUCK YEAH LETS GOOOOO

 **allura** : I’m in!

 **shiro** : I supPOSE I’m in

 **matt** : as if you wouldn’t want to

 **shiro** : you just want to feel superior since we’re the only ones above legal drinking age

 **matt** : who, me?

 **pidge** : exposed

 **keith** : proposal to keep shatt sober all night

 **lance** : seconded. All those in favor?

 **pidge** : aye

 **hunk** : aye

 **allura** : aye

 **shay** : aye

 **matt** : nay

 **shiro** : aye

 **matt** : betrayed by my own boyfriend

 **shiro** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **lance** : whaAAAAAAT

 **shiro** : one time thing

 **lance** : damn

 **lance** : anyway

 **lance** : SINCE we are talking about new years already ;)

 **lance** : dibs on flipping during paranoia

 **pidge** : FUCK

 **shay** : what?

 **lance** : ;)

 **pidge** : you little shit

 **shay** : what's paranoia?

 **lance** : *gasp*

 **keith** : drama queen

 **lance** : *gASP*

 **pidge** : keith rises from the deep to roast you

 **lance** : *GASP*

 **matt** : allow me

 **matt** : paranoia is this game where you sit in a circle and take turns asking questions. If I'm sitting next to lance, I’ll whisper a question so nobody else can hear, and he announces his answer to the circle. The answer has to be a person in the circle, so the question has to be like “who probably will end up as a stripper” or something of that format

 **pidge** : lance

 **matt** : true

 **lance** : who wouldn't want a piece of this!??

 **pidge** : aro and/or ace squad assemble!

 **keith** : you called?

 **hunk** : sorry lance

 **lance** : you know what fight me

 **keith** : oh that sounds like a good idea

 **lance** : i take it back

 **matt** : and then someone flips a phone. Screen up, the circle hears the question. Screen down, the question stays secret

 **shay** : oh yikes

 **lance** : don't worry, I flip the phone fairly

 **pidge** : are you accusing me of cheating?

 **lance** : Noooooo

 **lance** : I'm just saying, I've never seen the phone land screen down when you flip and the answer was you

 **pidge** : how dare

 **hunk** : do we /have/ to?

 **lance** : hunk, my man, my main man,

 **lance** : there’s no way we’re not playing

 **hunk** : “-and it won't get /that/ dirty”

 **lance** : and it won't get /that/ dirty

 **lance** : wait

 **pidge** : phfffffft

 **matt** : yes, we have to

 **shiro** : just don't sit by matt. Or lance

 **pidge** : ;)

 **shiro** : or pidge

 **keith** : ;)

 **shiro** : *just sit by me or allura

 **allura** : ;)

 **shiro** : *sigh*

 

 **shay** > **pidge**

 **shay** : question

 **pidge** : what's up?

 **shay** : didn't want to look out of the loop in the big GC, but what's aro ace squad?

 **pidge** : oh sorry

 **pidge** : aro is short for aromantic, which means the person doesn't feel romantic attraction to any gender, and ace is short for asexual, which means the person doesn't feel sexual attraction to any gender

 **pidge** : aro and/or ace squad is those of us that are aro and/or ace

 **shay** : gotcha. Is it rude to ask people what they identify as ?

 **pidge** : nah. Not with us, at least. Some people get touchy, but we're pretty chill

 **pidge** : sorry, you fit in so well w our friend group I forgot you've only been running with us a few weeks lol

 **shay** : I think that's a good thing

 **p** **idge** : it is!

 

**2018 BITCHES**

**shay** : hey guys out of curiosity can I ask what your orientations are? So I'm not out of the loop?

 **pidge** : absolutely! I'm aro/ace

 **allura** : I'm pan

 **lance** : just call me nsync BC I'm ~bi bi bi~

 **shiro** : I’m bi

 **matt** : biromantic homosexual

 **hunk** : heteromantic ace

 **pidge** : and idk where keith is but he’s aro/ace too

 **shay** : okay, cool!

 **lance** : what about you?

 **shay** : i never really thought about it

 **shay** : i’m pretty sure i’m straight though

 **lance** : nothing wrong with that!

 

 **lance** > **hunk**

 **lance** : well there you go

 **hunk** : lance

 **lance** : you know she’s straight. You’re mostly straight

 **hunk** : laaaaance.

 **lance** : c’mon man

 **lance** : oh!

 **lance** : I could prob get allura to find out if she likes you ;)

 **hunk** : do not

 **hunk** : dude it’s not a big deal

 **lance** : too late

 **lance** : already asked her

 **hunk** : no you didn’t

 **lance:** you’re right, I didn’t

 

 **lance** > **allura**

 **lance** : hey allura could you do me a favor?

 

 **hunk** > **lance**

 **hunk** : i know what suspicious silence means

 **hunk** : do not

 

 **allura** > **lance**

 **allura** : what’s the favor?

 **lance** : could you maybe possibly subtly figure out if shay likes anyone?

 **allura** : ...lance

 

 **hunk** > **lance**

 **hunk** : LANCE

 

 **lance** > **allura**

 **lance** : hunk’s too shy to ask

 **allura** : hunk? awww of course i’ll find out!

 **lance** : wait would you not have if it was me?????

 **allura** : absolutely not

 **allura** : you and her would be weird

 **lance** : i mean you’re right

 **lance** : still. Wow.

 

 **hunk** > **lance**

 **hunk** : LANCE

 **lance** : NOW i did

 **hunk** : dammit lance

 **lance** : what are best friends for?

 **hunk** : betrayal, apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightie, folks, I'm a senior in high school, too, so I don't know just how frequently I'll update but you should get a new chapter fairly soon. That being said, you're going to be seeing quite a bit of projecting on these characters from aspects of my own life. Oops. At least that'll make it realistic, hm?  
> See you soon!


	2. allura, master double agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura uses her makeup powers to uncover hidden information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahhahahaha I got excited, so, another chapter! Ta-da!

**2018 BITCHES**

**lance** : Allura, your Christmas makeup insta post looks amazing!

**allura** : aw thanks lance!  


**allura** : I meant to post it on christmas but that didn't happen  


**shay** : what's your @?

**allura** : @alluringaltean

**shay** : thx

**shay** : oh wow I didn't know you were a makeup GODDESS allura thats amazing!

**allura** : thanks shay!!

**matt** : oh are we talking about allura "follows back every single one of her 33.8k followers except for matt" altea?

**lance** : shhhh this isn't about you

**matt** : boi

**pidge** : HAHAHAHAHAHA

**shay** : is this why you're always busy on the weekends?

**allura** : unfortunately

**matt** : allura "boo hoo I'm paid for my pretty face" altea

**pidge** : hey matt

**pidge** : stfu

**pidge** : you can talk when people start paying to take pictures of YOU

**pidge** : and I don't mean for laughs

**pidge** : allura is a fucking princess

**lance** : PREACH

**shiro** : and the only reason she doesn't follow you back is because of a bet we made that you would bitch about it

**allura** : speaking of, shiro, IOU $10

**lance** : OH FUCK

**matt** : wow okay

 

**allura** >  **shay**

**allura** : hey, speaking of makeup, would you be down with me doing yours sometime soon? I have an idea for a new year's look I want to try

**shay** : sure!

**allura** : awesome! are you free today?

**shay** : yeah!

**allura** : can I pick you up in half an hour?

**shay** : sure thing! thanks allura!

**allura** : thank YOU :)

 

**allura** >  **lance**

**allura** : i'll find out today, AND i'll get to use some colors i haven't tried!

**lance** : wait are you doing her makeup?

**allura** : yep!

**lance** : i'm torn between "excited to see" and "jealous you won't do mine"

**allura** : oh, lance.

 

**shay** >  **hunk**

**shay** : hey hunk?

**hunk** : hey

**shay** : did you know already that allura was IG famous?

**hunk** : yeah, she has been for a few years

**shay** : how do you all act so CASUAL around her knowing that she's famous?

**hunk** : well, part of it is knowing that she earned her following, and watching her grow more popular was exciting for all of us

**hunk** : it's also

**hunk** : dont tell her I said anything but

**hunk** : being all recognizable and famous puts a lot of pressure on her, and it hits her really hard sometimes that so many people depend on her to be flawless

**hunk** : so even if we do sometimes get a little awed by what she's built for herself, it's best to keep treating her like a person, you know?

**hunk** : if you're asking about matt being, well, like that

**hunk** : he's just acting the way he would with any of us

**shay** : not with me

**hunk** : nah, he hasn't known you long enough to risk scaring you off

**shay** : it'd take more than that to scare ME off

**hunk** : good to know

 

**allura** >  **shay**

**allura** : I'm outside!

**shay** : omw :)

 

**2018 BITCHES**

**allura** : hey i'm not officially posting these until new year's but 

(4) photos from  **allura**

**lance** : whoooooa those look amazing!!!!!!!!!!!

**pidge** : allura you did a really great job! shay you look beautiful!

**allura** : thanks!

**shay** : thanks :)

 

**hunk** >  **lance**

**hunk** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**hunk** : she looks so pretty! even prettier than usual! h o w ?!???

**lance** : hey have you considered: telling her?

**hunk** : lance, if i did that, i would burst into flames where i sat before i could even hit "send"

**lance** : that's so cute

**lance** : and so sad 

**lance** : you really need to ask her out already

**hunk** : nOPE not happening

 

**lance** >  **allura**

**lance** : please tell me you have an answer

**allura** : i do

**lance** : well?!

**allura** : I am of the opinion that he should ask her to new year's

**allura** : as a date

**lance** : but what did she say?

**allura** : my lips are sealed

**lance** : AGH allura you are a TERRIBLE SPY

**allura** : ;)

 

**lance** >  **hunk**

(1) photo from  **lance**

**hunk** : what is that supposed to mean?

**lance** : never disregard a woman's advice, hunk. ask shay to new year's!!

**hunk** : nope. too nervous.

**lance** : want me to come over for a pep talk?

**hunk** : yes

**lance** : omw

 

**hunk** >  **shay**

**hunk** : would you go with me to the new year's eve party?

 

**shay** >  **allura**

(1) photo from  **shay**

**shay** : !!!!!!!!!!!!did you?!?!?!?

**allura** : answer him!!!!!!

 

**shay** >  **hunk**

**shay** : like a date?

**hunk** : if that's ok with you

**shay** : yes!

**hunk** : fantastic!!

 

**shay** >  **allura**

(1) photo from  **shay**

**shay** : finally!!!!!

**allura** : i'm so happy for you!

 

**hunk** >  **pidge**

**hunk** : hey want some stress/celebration cookies? Lance and I can't eat them all

**pidge** : fuck yeah I do! what are we celebrating?

**hunk** : i'll tell u when u get here

**hunk** : oh wait

**hunk** : want me to pick you up?

**pidge** : yes

**hunk** : omw

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunay coming in early bc they make me happy


	3. time to panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a crisis. The high schoolers are nerds. Keith has a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, this one's a little longer than before  
> Possible trigger warning:  
> \- Reference to extremely poor mental health

**pidge** added  **lance** ,  **keith** ,  **hunk** ,  **shay** to chat

**pidge** changed chat name to  **F UCK**

**pidge** : survey

**pidge** : has anyone actually started their independent novel for the AP Lit project yet?

**lance** : oh fuck

**pidge** : I'll take that as a 'no' from lance

**hunk** : TECHNICALLY i started it

**hunk** : I'm on page 19 but I started it

**shay** : I meant to

**keith** : i read the book but still have to go back and annotate and do

**keith** : you know

**keith** : the project part

**pidge** : ok that makes me feel a little bit better

**shay** : how much have you done?

**pidge** : oh I haven't touched it

**pidge** : fuck haunting of hill house

**keith** : oh that's a good one

**keith** : i'm doing dracula

**lance** : hahaha edgelord found a vampire book

**keith** : no it's actually pretty good

**lance** : *snicker*

**keith** : well what are YOU doing??

**lance** : life of pidge

**lance** : *life of pi

**pidge** : omf they made a book about meeee

**lance** : tbh pi is pretty nerdy, do you have a secret life or something? could be u

**pidge** : i thought you haven't started

**lance** : i saw the movie

**hunk** : there it is

**pidge** : u little shit

**shay** : there's a tv show for mine

**lance** : whoa jackpot

**shay** : i heard it was way different from the book though so I haven't seen it

**lance** : what's your book, shay?

**shay** : the handmaid's tale

**pidge** : oh i heard that was awesome

**hunk** : look at us

**keith** : a bunch of fucking nerds

**hunk** : well

**keith** : what book did u pick, fellow fucking nerd?

**hunk** : the curious incident of the dog in the nighttime

**lance** : wtf why does that sound familiar

**pidge** : sounds boring

**pidge** : no offense

**hunk** : it's implied that the main guy has autism or something like it so he has trouble coping with finding the dead dog or something?

**hunk** : murder mystery

**hunk** : i picked it bc they made a play out of it

**lance** : thaaaaat's how i know it

**pidge** : i take it back that sounds kind of cool

 

**matt** >  **keith**

**matt** : hey shiro's not doing so good right now

**matt** : now would be a good time to not be home

**keith** : what happened?

**matt** : one of the calls he answered today went really wrong

**matt** : it's bad- he's blaming himself again

**matt** : I'll text when he starts talking

**keith** : thanks for letting me know

**keith** : fuck

**keith** : he really can't keep doing this job

**matt** : yeah

 

**keith** >  **pidge**

**keith** : hey can I come over? 

**pidge** : I'll ask my mom

**pidge** : you okay?

**keith** : yes. but shiro isn't

**keith** : you know how he's a part time 911 operator?

**pidge** : oh no

**keith** : one of his calls went bad

**pidge** : will he be okay?

**keith** : yeah, he just needs some time. matt's with him

**pidge** : my mom says it's fine

**pidge** : she's almost done making lunch- meatloaf ok?

**keith** : hell yeah your mom's meatloaf is the best

**keith** : I'll be there in 10

 

**F UCK**

**lance** : idea

**lance** : study party

**lance** : and by study party I mean we all get together and read our novels

**lance** : holding each other accountable and eating a shit ton of microwave popcorn

**shay** : I love it

**hunk** : I'll get the popcorn

**hunk** : and mini marshmallows bc those are surprisingly really good in popcorn

**lance** : formal request for m&ms too

**hunk** : granted

**lance** : yesssssssssssss

**pidge** : we can do it at my house in an hour

**pidge** : so like, everyone show up at 2?

**lance** : great!

**hunk** : awesome

**shay** : 2 it is

**lance** : someone get ahold of keith?

**pidge** : he knows. he'll be here

**lance** : okay great

 

**matt** >  **keith**

**matt** : hey he's talking now

**matt** : not about the call, but like,

**matt** : talking

**matt** : where are you?

**keith** : that's good

**keith** : i'm at your house

**keith** : ap lit "study party"

**matt** : fucking nerds

**keith** : that's what i said

**matt** : i have raised you well *wipes tear from eye*

 

**matt** >  **keith**

**matt** : can you find a way to spend the night somewhere?

**matt** : i'd say stay w pidge but our parents still won't let boys sleep over w them

**matt** : even though they're ace AND not a girl

**matt** : (me, pissed)

**keith** : yeah sure

**matt** : sorry to block you from your own house but

**keith** : no it's completely fine

**keith** : thanks for being there for him

**matt** : of course

**keith** : i mean it

**matt** : i know

 

**F UCK**

**keith** : i know i just saw you guys but can i possibly sleep over at one of your houses?

**keith** : shiro's a little fragile right now so i want to be able to give him space

**pidge** : i'd offer but

**keith** : i know

**lance** : hey you can stay at my place! my mom said it's okay

**keith** : thanks lance

**lance** : no problem!

 

**matt** >  **keith**

**matt** : the worst is over

**matt** : you should be good to come home in the morning

**keith** : thanks matt

**matt** : np

 

**shiro** >  **keith**

**shiro** : matt told you?

**keith** : yeah

**keith** : want to tell me?

**shiro** : not really

**shiro** : where are you?

**keith** : lance's

**shiro** : tell lance's parents thank you for me

**keith** : okay, DAD

**shiro** : oh fuck forget i said anything

**keith** : adding to screenshots of dad texts

**shiro** : dammit

**keith** : glad you're doing better

**keith** : unrelated, i have a problem

**shiro** : what kind of problems are most urgent at 1 in the morning?

**keith** : the "world shaking concept" kind of problem

**shiro** : unsure how to respond

**keith** : you know how me and pidge have been super hyped to both be aro/ace for like two years?

**shiro** : oh boy

**shiro** : you're sleeping at lance's house, you said? ;)

**keith** : shiro this is serious

**shiro** : you've got to admit this is funny

**keith** : shiroooooooo

**shiro** : all right

**shiro** : tell me what the problem is

**keith** : i'm thinking that i might not be as aro/ace as i thought

**keith** : but i'm not sure?????

**keith** : i don't know what attraction is supposed to feel like??????

**keith** : and i don't know what to do

**shiro** : if i hadn't pegged you for aro/ace i would have definitely put money on you eventually having a crush on lance mcclain

**keith** : shiro

**shiro** : just let me get it out

**shiro** : lance fucking mcclain what a charmer

**shiro** : even broke through to my little brother

**shiro** : oh my god

**shiro** : and he's bi so you have a chance

**shiro** : keith you emo this is hilarious

**keith** : are you done?

**shiro** : almost

**shiro** : keith mcclain does have a nice ring to it

**shiro** : okay now i'm done

**keith** : you suck

**keith** : i'm still not sure

**shiro** : well, what is making you think you might like him?

**shiro** : i'm pretty experienced on having a crush on a boy

**keith** : i just started noticing little things all of a sudden?

**keith** : like how when you're talking to him and he looks at you like you're the only person in the room?

**keith** : and how he uses his whole body to talk so texting physically couldn't convey all he says when he types?

**keith** : and he's really really great with his siblings and his parents

**keith** : and his eyes are really pretty? have you noticed that?

**keith** : oh my god that sounds so gay

**keith** : oh my god that sounds SO GAY

**keith** : oh my god what if i'm gay

**shiro** : you know that wouldn't be the end of the world

**keith** : it's not that

**keith** : shiro being aro/ace has been a big part of my identity and the way i've been comfortable interacting with people

**keith** : what if people think i just wanted attention or used it to smother parts of my personality or

**keith** : what about pidge??

**keith** : it's been something we've had in common for, like, ever

**keith** : what will pidge think? that i copied them? or betrayed them?

**shiro** : keith it's 1am you're just blowing things out of proportion

**shiro** : pidge wouldn't be upset with you

**keith** : what if i'm not gay? what if i'm just tired and imagining things and when i wake up i'll just feel like shit and won't be able to look lance in the eye

**keith** : OH SHIT LANCE

**keith** : i'll still have to talk to him when he wakes up aaaaaaa

**keith** : it'll be super obvious that i'm embarrassed to talk to him

**keith** : and i can't just go ahead and tell people that all of a sudden i'm gay now right after sleeping at lance's i mean what kind of impression would THAT leave

**shiro** : have you ever liked a boy before?

**keith** : no

**shiro** : okay here's what i think you should do

**shiro** : go to sleep. nighttime makes everything seem more dramatic

**shiro** : when you guys wake up, do your best to treat him the way you always have

**shiro** : you might feel less awkward that way

**shiro** : when you get home, we can talk again, maybe do a bit of googling to see if other people have ever gone through this

**keith** : okay

**shiro** : now go to bed. goodnight, keith

**keith** : goodnight, shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should let you know toward the beginning few chapters of the fic, there's going to be a lot of instances of bad mental health and anxiety and whatnot, and I'm trying to keep it as realistic and respectful as I can because it's not a joke and because I'm drawing from a lot of my own experience with anxiety so I don't want to fuck it up. Let me know if something looks wrong to you, or if I've made a typo (I may or may not have written this all up at once).


	4. new year's eve prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta end 2017 with some close calls, right?

**2018 BITCHES**

**lance** : YOOOOOO LAST DAY OF 2017 FOLKS

 **lance** : WHO'S READY FOR TONIGHT?!

 **hunk** : not me

 **hunk** : I still have some baking to do

 **shay** : I can help

 **hunk** : that would be great, thanks

 **matt** : well, I'M ready

 **shiro** : I already found your beer stash

 **matt** : i'm not ready

 

 **shiro** >  **keith**

 **shiro** : when will you be home?

 **keith** : soon, sorry

 **keith** : lance's mom made breakfast

 **shiro** : that's fine by me

 

 **pidge** >  **keith**

 **pidge** : shiro ok after yesterday? i see he's on his phone now

 **keith** : yeah, he's doing good

 **keith** : he's found something else to focus on, which helps a lot

 **pidge** : oh that's good

 **keith** : for him, yes

 **keith** : for me, not so much

 **pidge** : ooooo meddling

 **keith** : you got lucky in brothers

 **keith** : yours doesn't really meddle that much

 **pidge** : eeenh

 

**2018 BITCHES**

**allura** : I'm going to the store today to buy sparklers and starbursts

 **allura** : is there anything else I should grab?

 **lance** : would you get a pack or three of those plastic masquerade masks?

 **lance** : i can bring a shit ton of craft supplies and we can decorate them

 **lance** : i'll pay you back

 **allura** : sounds fun!

 **shiro** : would you grab cheetos?

 **shiro** : i bought some but SOMEONE

 **shiro** : (matt)

 **shiro** : ate them all 

 **matt** : guilty

 **allura** : sure, what kind?

 **pidge** : HOT CHEETOS

 **keith** : NO

 **pidge** : non-dairy boy has NO SAY

 **hunk** : as long as they're crunchy. flavor doesn't matter

 **lance** : hey, i LIKE the puffy ones

 **pidge** : crunchy are better

 **pidge** : lance is just too weak to say he won't eat the spicy ones

 **lance** : how dare

 **pidge** : youre pathetic

 **pidge** : your family must be disappointed

 **lance** : shhhhh

 **lance** : as far as they're concerned, i have no problem with spicy food

 **pidge** : weak ass bitch

 **lance** : evil gremlin

 **pidge** : those be fighting words

 **keith** : wait you lasted 17 years in a cuban family without a tolerance for spicy food?

 **keith** : and they never suspected?

 **lance** : well my mom knows

 **lance** : jeez you act like this is some dirty secret

 **keith** : and so if anyone casually mentioned it to your brothers...

 **lance** : 'anyone' would find themselves wondering why their bed smelled weird when they tried to fall asleep that night

 **keith** : noted

 **allura** : guys. cheetos?

 **matt** : get crunchy, regular cheese

 **pidge** : and crunchy, flamin' hot

 **keith** : when pidge has spicy food they fart a lot

 **keith** : do. not.

 **pidge** : KEITH

 **lance** : OH HO HO

 **pidge** : WHAT THE FUCK KEITH

 **keith** : /i/ don't want to smell it

 **keith** : /nobody/ wants to smell it

 **pidge** : you fucker

 **lance** : pidge you little shit always on MY case

 **hunk** : pidge you were going to subject us all to that?!?!?!

 **pidge** : yes

 **hunk** : matt you were going to let her?!?!?!

 **matt** : yees

 **hunk** : wow okay

 **allura** : ...

 **allura** : you know what, i'll pick, and you all will just have to be happy

 **shiro** : thanks allura

 **allura** : np

**2018 BITCHES**

**lance** : survey

 **hunk** : oh boy

 **lance** : do I take the lights off my house now, while the snow is letting up a little, or leave them until future lance rues my decisions?

 **hunk** : future lance

 **pidge** : future lance

 **allura** : I'm torn, but

 **allura** : gonna have to go w future lance

 **keith** : christmas is barely over you heathen

 **keith** : it's still december!

 **keith** : future lance can suck it

 **lance** : whoa okay

 

 **shiro** >  **keith**

 **shiro** : "future lance can suck it"?

 **keith** : you told me to keep treating him like i have been

 **shiro** : i didn't say be mean to him

 **keith** : that wasn't

 **keith** : oh

 **shiro** : my brother, the charmer

 **keith** : shut up

 

 **lance** >  **hunk**

 **lance** : WHAT DID I DO WRONG???

 **hunk** : what do you mean?

 **lance** : keith!

 **hunk** : still not following

 **lance** : he slept on my couch last night, and we BONDED

 **lance** : so WHY is he still attacking me?

 **hunk** : if it were anyone else i'd know what to say

 **hunk** : but keith?

 **hunk** : sorry lance, i have no clue

 **lance** : i just wanna be his FRIEND

 **hunk** : you are

 **lance** : sometimes it doesnt FEEL like it

 **hunk** : have you tried talking to him about it?

 **lance** : no absolutely not

 **lance** : that would make it weird

 **hunk** : oh because talking about him like this isn't wierd

 **lance** : it isn't for /me/

 **hunk** : true

 

**F UCK**

**pidge** : hey do you think i could survive a manga addiction?

 **hunk** : pidge no

 **pidge** : i got an ad while i was watching youtube and it looked kind of good????

 **pidge** : but if i read one, then i might read another, and then another, and then another

 **pidge** : and then i'd end up watching anime

 **hunk** : you don't have time for this in your life

 **pidg** **e** : i have time NOW

 **hunk** : you're supposed to be doing your project!

 **pidge** : i've got all of next week

 **hunk** : if you start an addiction you won't do it next week

 **hunk** : or ever

 **hunk** : we all know how you get

 **pidge** : but it was a GAY ad

 **lance** : i heard gay? i'm here

 **pidge** : gay manga

 **lance** : pidge if you start, it will be jumping into the rabbit hole

 **lance** : kiss your responsibilities goodbye

 **lance** : when you get obsessed, you get OBSESSED

 **lance** : and manga/anime is as addictive as it gets

 **keith** : go for it, pidge

 **pidge** : YES

 **hunk** : NO

 **lance** : dammit keith

 **keith** : just remember that all of us will be ON YOUR ASS if it takes over your life

 **lance** : ...

 **pidge** : fuck

 **lance** : i take it back. good work, keith

 **pidge** : dammit keith

 **keith** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **hunk** : that was a close one

 

**2018 BITCHES**

**lance** : emergency

 **lance** : i might not be able to make it tonight

 **pidge** : you WHAT? why?!

 **lance** : our thingie

 **lance** : fucking

 **lance** : what's the loud house siren?

 **lance** : FIRE ALARM

 **lance** : keeps going off for no fucking reason

 **lance** : and my dad is flipping his shit over what's causing it

 **lance** : and he's INSISTING my room's the reason and that i must keep cigarettes or pot or something in there

 **lance** : like, no, i'm not drew rolo ?

 **lance** : so if this shit doesn't sort itself out i'll be stuck here

 **hunk** : oh that sucks, lance!

 **allura** : i'm so sorry, lance

 **allura** : however, speaking of rolo

 **pidge** : oh boy here goes

 **allura** : i did see him at target with that girl you used to hit on

 **lance** : nyma?

 **allura** : that's the one

 **lance** : oh dodged a bullet there then, if she's in his crowd

 **pidge** : she tricked you into two weeks' detention

 **pidge** : how is that dodging any bullets?

 **lance** : yeah but she wasn't into DRUGS then

 **keith** : when?

 **lance** : idk early junior year?

 **keith** : oh

 **keith** : yeah she was already a pothead back then

 **pidge** : HA

 **lance** : no way

 **lance** : how do you know?

 **keith** : i may have been kind of in their crowd for a month or so the summer before junior year?

 **keith** : and let me tell you,

 **keith** : they're each individually a huge fucking mess

 **shiro** : you were what now?

 **keith** : i never got into it or anything

 **lance** : still, holy shit

 **shiro** : pidge did you know about this?

 **pidge** : of course, what kind of best friend do you take me for

 **pidge** : who did you think helped him realize they were shit?

 **keith** : yeah that was messy

 **keith** : bUT it's okay now so we don't have to stress about it

 **keith** : any updates on your fire alarm, lance?

 **lance** : nope. i'm hiding right now and hoping my dad doesn't find my stash of tootsie roll pops

 **keith** : yikes

 

**2018 BITCHES**

**lance** : lanceylance is free to go

 **allura** : congrats!

 **lance** : what time are we summoned to the Bro-ganes'?

 **matt** : i mean, I'M already here

 **keith** : we're playing mario kart you can literally come whenever

 **lance** : sweet

 **pidge** : why did no one tell me?! mario kart is my shit

 **matt** : bring it on

 **pidge** : oh please, i can beat you in a booster seat

 **lance** : $5 says they win

 **keith** : bum odds

 **keith** : of course they'll win

 **lance** : i still want to SEE it

 **lance** : pidge do u need a ride?

 **pidge** : if you could that'd be great, thanks

 **lance** : omw

 **hunk** : me and shay are on our way, too

 **allura** : same here 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this didn't go up ON new year's eve, but I was busy doing new year's stuff and also moving. Oops. I may or may not at a later date post a new year's eve oneshot, depending on whether I have the time. Would that be something you'd read?


	5. working and ranting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some lotor + generals content? bc me too

**2018 BITCHES**

**matt** : this chat has been dead for days

**matt** : suspicious

**shiro** : actually

**shiro** : you were just passed out on new years when I won a bet and got the high schoolers to promise not to use their phones until all their hw was done

**keith** : dad text

**shiro** : you know what fight me

**keith** : bring it on old man

**shiro** : wait

**shiro** : what are you doing on your phone?

**keith** : finished the project

**keith** : like, yesterday

**keith** : but didn't want to start anything in the chat since not everyone's done

**hunk** : no way, same

**hunk** : all I have to do is print

**hunk** : lance wants me to let you all know he's "almost done" and that his project will be "fucking epic so suck it"

**hunk** : he's been editing this video for his marketing campaign for two hours

**hunk** : he's not almost done

**matt** : not to throw pidge under the bus but did he ask them? they love that sort of thing

**matt** : i'd offer myself, even, but i don't want to

**hunk** : he wants the video to be a surprise

**matt** : they're probably in it and don't know it yet

**hunk** : "i cannot confirm or deny" ~ lance

**keith** : pidge did a video too

**keith** : it's all done, they're just writing the paper now

**matt** : how do you know this and i don't?? they're MY sibling smh

**keith** : i'm currently moral support, throwing mike n ikes at them when they get distracted

**hunk** : no way me too

**hunk** : but, m&ms

**allura** : boy do I not miss high school

**shiro** : ^

**matt** : ^^

**keith** : shut up

**keith** : hunk was there ap stats hw over break? pidge says yes but i say no

**hunk** : let me check

**hunk** : ...

**hunk** : they're right. farewell, group chat

**keith** : fuck

**matt** : fucking nerds

 

**acxa** added  **ezor** ,  **zethrid** ,  **lotor** to chat

**acxa**  changed chat name to **tired in general**

**acxa:** do u guys want to see a movie?

**zethrid** : no narti?

**acxa** : she left for college again yesterday and i don't want her to feel bad

**zethrid** : gotcha. well, i'm in

**ezor** : i'm in too! what are we seeing?

**lotor** : i'm 100% sure ezor didn't finish her lit project yet, can we go tomorrow? maybe this will motivate her to actually finish

**ezor** : excuse you

**ezor** : everyone knows that the best time to work on something is the night before it's due

**lotor** : did you even read the requirements?

**ezor** : well not yet but i will

**lotor** : combines to a 5-10 page paper, a form of marketing, annotations, and the in-class presentation

**ezor** : piece of cake

**acxa** : just do the thing, babe

**acxa** : just do ONE thing today and then we'll see a movie

**ezor** : i already did annotations, ye of little faith

**ezor** : i'll film something for the marketing campaign. will you guys star?

**acxa** : anything to get you to not be stressed tomorrow

**ezor** : tomorrow?

**acxa** : tomorrow: sunday? the day before it's due?

**ezor** : ahhh, THAT tomorrow!

**zethrid** : yeah, you're in deep shit

**ezor** : medium-deep shit

**zethrid** : very deep shit

**ezor** : nahhh. you guys should probably come over asap so i can film and edit today though

**lotor** : i'll edit your video if i don't have to be in it

**ezor** : really?! deal! i'll buy pizza too!

**lotor** : you don't have to do that

**zethrid** : she does now. pepperoni plz

**acxa** : cheese

**ezor** : lotor?

**lotor** : cheese

**ezor** : got it!

**zethrid** : i'll pick you guys up so you don't have to drive in the snow in your tiny cars

**ezor** : aw yeah you guys get to go cruising in The Truck

**lotor** : what's wrong with my car? it can drive in the snow perfectly well

**zethrid** : you drive a fucking audi

**zethrid** : it's practically a convertible

**lotor** : it functions perfectly well in all kinds of weather and ISN'T a convertible, thank you very much

**zethrid** : too late, i'm already on my way

**lotor** : ugh

**zethrid** : you're welcome

**lotor** : thank you zethrid

**acxa** : thanks, zeth

 

**F UCK**

**shay** : i don't want to get my hopes up about possibly being done, was there any hw other than the lit project and ap stats that got assigned over break?

**keith** : i mean, not a lot of teachers assign things right after finals

**shay** : right

**hunk** : lance says there's a song for choir to write counts and soul fedge?

**hunk** : solfedge?

**shay** : solfege. thanks hunk + lance

**hunk** : he also says practice for beauty and the beast auditions

**keith** : when are auditions?

**shay** : the week after we get back

**shay** : singing is the 17th and dance is the 19th

**lance** : speaking of the 19th

**shay** : you're done with hw?

**lance** : hell yeah! except for my former plan to get ahead on ap psyche hw but that was never going to happen

**lance** : so did you hear that speech team has an overnight tournament that weekend so speech kids are dance auditioning early?

**keith** : oh that's rough

**hunk** : hey, if that means lotor and his crowd won't be there to watch our dance auditions, i'm happy

**hunk** : it's intimidating

**hunk** : they're really good

**lance** : yeah, but so are we!

**shay** : too bad rolo and nyma aren't on speech team, would've been nice to not have to deal with them

**lance** : true that

**hunk** : i heard they might have broken up over break

**lance** : they were officially dating?

**keith** : jeez, lance, where have YOU been? they've been "kinda together/dating" for like a year and a half

**lance** : oh shit my life just got a lot weirder then

**pidge** : they broke up?! fuck

**pidge** : well, there goes the safety of 50% of the school population

**lance** : pidge! glad you could join us

**pidge** : i'd say glad to be here, but we're talking about motherfucking rolo and his bullshit

**pidge** : did you hear that the director might have told him this would be His Show?

**hunk** : is she even allowed to do that?

**pidge** : i don't fucking know

**pidge** : if he gets the beast i fucking swear i will murder

**keith** : i'm still pissed he's allowed to participate at all

**pidge** : right?! like, how many times will he be accused of being a sexual predator before haggar stops giving him lead roles?

**pidge** : and now that he's not with nyma anymore, who's to say it won't start up again?

**lance** : i mean, he didn't really stop

**lance** : i know examples of him trying to pull shit over text this summer but getting shut down

**lance** : can't be more specific but

**lance** : it's not like nyma's presence made him safe

**pidge** : fucking WHAT

**pidge** : i'm going to tear this prick to pieces

**keith** : pidge, violent reactions are my job

**pidge** : wELL YOU'RE NOT REACTING VIOLENTLY AND I AM

**pidge** : I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM

**pidge** : this SHITASS BITCH making theater and fucking SCHOOL an unsafe place to be

**pidge** : KEITH I NEED YOUR KNIFE I'VE GOT A SNAKE TO SKIN

**lance** : no you can't, i said i wouldn't tell

**pidge** : lance this asshole needs to be in fucking prison or something

**shay** : seconded

**hunk** : thirded

**keith** : ^

**lance** : i mean i agree but there's nothing we can do without getting arrested ourselves

**pidge** : pissed

**pidge** : can we talk about something else? i need to not be mad

**lance** : well, now that we're all here, main gc?

**hunk** : main gc

 

**2018 BITCHES**

**lance** : last two days of winter break, amiright?

**hunk** : well, really, it's more like last 28 hours because most of today was used up on hw. unless you're counting the day as a whole, in which case, yeah, you're right

**shiro** : you guys are all done, then?

**pidge** : yep

**keith** : yep

**lance** : heck yeah

**hunk** : yes

**shay** : yep

**pidge** : man, my book was fuckin trippy

**pidge** : she falls in love with the creepy ass house after thinking it, the house, was going to kill her

**pidge** : it was weeeeird

**pidge** : but it was gay, so i'm happy

**keith** : hooray the gay

**hunk** : what book again?

**pidge** : the haunting of hill house

**matt** : i tried to get them to read the end with a flashlight and the lights out but that didn't work

**pidge** : i get ANXIETY, matthew

**matt** : you watch too much BUZZFEED UNSOLVED, pidgeon

**keith** : what qualifies as "too much"?

**shiro** : the two of you

**lance** : savage

**shiro** : they bought boogara tshirts

**lance** : EXPOSED

**keith** : it's not EXPOSED if it was never a secret

**pidge** : (•_•) / ( •_•)>⌐■-■ / (⌐■_■) 

 

**tired in general**

**lotor** sent a link to chat

**ezor** : thanks, lotor! you're the best!

**acxa** : looks awesome!

**lotor** : glad you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Projecting? Never.  
> Also, new year's eve oneshot is postponed until I actually pull together some motivation to do it. Oops.


	6. a day to waste with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> planning how to spend the last day of winter break

**lance** changed chat name from  **2018 BITCHES** to  **last day of freedom**

**lance** : ~20 hours to live, how shall we spend them?

**keith** : what are you doing awake and texting at 4am?

**lance** : waking up bright and early so i don't waste this most holy day

**keith** : i'm pretty sure taking this last opportunity to sleep in isn't wasting the day

**lance** : strong words for someone who is also awake and texting at 4am

**keith** : i haven't been to sleep yet

**lance** : why the fuck not?

**keith** : The Internet

**lance** : what's exciting enough on the internet to keep you awake all night?

**keith** : what ISN'T is the real question

**lance** : avoiding the question, kogane

**keith** : pidge kicked my ass on every video game we played yesterday so i'm being petty watching 'let's play' youtube vids to remind myself that there are people i'm better than

**lance** : that's hilarious

**pidge** : that's pathetic is what it is

**keith** : i'm not even going to bother asking why you're awake

**pidge** : i'm hurt

**keith** : i KNOW it has something to do with rover

**pidge** : i mean

**pidge** : you're right

**pidge** : i decided to wake up early and work on him all day instead of work on him all night, sleep all day, and leave my sleep schedule fucked for school this week

**lance** : sike, you aren't working on building your robot ALL day

**pidge** : the fuck makes you think i'm not?

**lance** : it's the last day of break! i want us to have a squad day

**keith** : lance i need to sleep today

**lance** : sleep now, wake up at ten, come to squad day

**lance** : added bonus of attempting to put your sleep schedule to rights

**keith** : is there a plan for "squad day"?

**lance** : no, that's why i asked via Heathers reference

**keith** : Heathers?

**lance** : you're kidding

**keith** : the musical?

**lance** : you haven't SEEN it?

**keith** : no...

**pidge** : i'm still working on him

**pidge** : we're lucky he agreed to join tech

**lance** : i have the plan for squad day! we're all coming to my house at 10 and watching a lot of musicals that you heathens haven't seen

**pidge** : offended

**lance** : by "you heathens" i mean keith and inevitable others that aren't awake yet and also haven't seen heathers

**keith** : do you own it?

**lance** : hahahahahahaha

**lance** : i have a website with high quality bootlegs

**lance** : anything we want

**keith** : gooootcha

**lance** : now go sleep so you'll be awake for heathers later

**keith** : aye aye captain

 

**acxa** >  **ezor**

**acxa** : wake up

**acxa** : wake UP

**acxa** : WAKE UP

**acxa** : WAKE UP

**acxa** : WAKE UP

**acxa** : WAKE UP

**acxa** : WAKE UP

**acxa** : WAKE UP

**acxa** : WAKE UP

**acxa** : WAKE UP

**acxa** : WAKE UP

**ezor** : I'M AWAKE

**acxa** : i'm coming over, and you're working on your project nonstop until it is DONE

**ezor** : nooooooo

**acxa** : ez

**ezor** : i'll get out the pop tarts

**acxa** : that's my girlfriend

**acxa** : i'll be there in half an hour

**ezor** : ok!

 

**last day of freedom**

**hunk** : awake now. i'll bring popcorn + fix-ins

**lance** : you're a good man

 

**last day of freedom**

**allura** : can we watch Phantom too?

**allura** : i have a dvd of the movie AND one of the stage show 

**lance** : yes! stage show pls

**allura** : will do

**matt** : keith hasn't seen HEATHERS??? smh

**lance** : i blame too little musical theater in his life

**matt** : what a bleak existence

**matt** : anyways, shiro and i will be at squad day

**shay** : me too

**lance** : fantastic! see you all at 10

 

**tired in general**

**ezor** : done with the project! everyone still up to see a movie?

**lotor** : congratulations

**lotor** : yes, I'm still in

**zethrid** : yes, what's playing?

**acxa** : star wars, jumanji, pitch perfect 3, the greatest showman, etc

**lotor** : I vote star wars

**ezor** : same

**zethrid** : same

**acxa** : same. 5:00 showing and then ice cream?

**ezor** : you read my mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fanfiction at 11 at night the night before I have to go back to school? Me? Impossible. I'm much more responsible than that...


	7. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day back at school, and gossip about theater

**F UCK**

**pidge** : somebody tell me i just hallucinated my morning alarm

 **lance** : nope

 **lance** : back into hell we go

 **pidge** : fuuuuuuuck

 **keith** : at least everyone's project is done

 **pidge** : true

 **shay** : too... cold. can't......... get out of bed.....

 **pidge** : proposal: onesies today

 **shay** : seconded. all in favor?

 **lance** : AYE

 **keith** : aye

 **hunk** : aye

 **pidge** : aw yeah

 **pidge** : i just washed my new grinch onesie and i'm so excited

 **lance** : breaking out the classic little mermaid onesie

 **lance** : even tho the flower is bent outta shape

 **keith** : they're not going to let you wear the hood in school anyways, so it doesn't matter

 **lance** : it matters to ME

 **hunk** : i can't find my pikachu one

 **hunk** : lance?

 **lance** : under your bed

 **hunk** : thanks, buddy

 **shay** : teddy bear or wonder woman?

 **pidge** : which one's warmer?

 **shay** : teddy bear

 **pidge** : that one

 **shay** : perfect

 **lance** : what's yours, keith? an alien?

 **keith** : jack skellington. i don't have an alien one

 **keith** : YET

 

**last day of freedom**

**keith** : MATT

 **keith** : I NEED YOU TO DO YOUR MAGIC

 **keith** : pls find me an alien onesie under $20

 **lance** : hold up

 **lance** changed chat name from  **last day of freedom** to  **need warmth**

 **lance** : now

 **lance** : why not ask pidge?

 **keith** : you fool

 **keith** : pidge is fucking brilliant but NO ONE can best matthew holt at finding online deals

 **pidge** : exactly

 **pidge** : matt just bought basically everything he'll ever need for like 80% off

 **lance** : oh shit

 **pidge** : but you both are fools

 **pidge** : matt won't be awake for five more hours

 **pidge** : he's got a fucking degree

 **keith** : right. he'll see this later though

 **pidge** : whatever

  

**tired in general**

**lotor** : ezor did I just see you in the hallway with a frappuchino?

 **ezor** : do you want some?

 **lotor** : 1.) There's snow on the ground. It's COLD why would you get a FRAP

 **lotor** : 2.) It's the first day of school and you're already buying coffee before class

 **ezor** : treat yo self

 **ezor** : and treat yo girlfriend

 **lotor** : acxa please tell me you bought something hot at least

 **acxa** : hot chocolate

 **acxa** : it warms my cold heart

 **lotor** : Approved

 

**F UCK**

**pidge** : I don't know anybody in my study hall someone talk to me

 **lance** : who's your sh teacher?

 **pidge** : harker

 **lance** : I think plaxum's in your class

 **lance** : black hair, impressive eyeliner

 **pidge** : I see her

 **pidge** : but I don't want to meet new people I'm awkward

 **pidge** : what class are you in?

 **lance** : piiiiiiiiidge

 **lance** : i'll text her to go talk to you

 **pidge** : please don't

 **pidge** : not today

 **lance** : okay. TOMORROW though

 **pidge** : maybe.

 **hunk** : work on the psyche packet from before break

 **hunk** : I heard we have the first test of this unit on Friday

 **pidge** : oh fuck

 **pidge** : OH FUCK

 **lance** : we'll be at theater fest on Friday

 **lance** : we have all week and Sunday

 **pidge** : oh thank fuck

 **pidge** : still going to do the packet tho BC that was a scare

 **hunk** : good plan

 **keith** : wait I'M not going to theater fest

 **pidge** : rip

 **keith** : are ALL OF YOU going?

 **lance** : a bunch

 **lance** : me, pidge, hunk, shay, lotor, ezor, acxa, plax, florona, and drew rolo

 **keith** : ha

 **keith** : rolo's not going to have any friends going

 **lance** : it gets better

 **lance** : he and lotor will share a hotel room

 **keith** : dead

 **keith** : but that still doesn't solve my problem I'm going to be aloooooooooooooone on Friday

 **pidge** : should have signed up

 **keith** : not eligible

 **keith** : haggar said applicants needed to have helped with or been in at least three shows to qualify

 **keith** : and I just started this year

 **hunk** : oh Keith that really sucks

 **keith** : RIP me lol

 

 **lance** >  **pidge**

 **lance** : tell me i didn't just imagine keith actually saying "RIP me lol"

 **pidge** : Concerned

 **pidge** : let's not talk about it too much in front of him

 **lance** : agreed

 **lance** : but now i want to talk about it

 

 **lance**  added **pidge** , **hunk** , **shay** , **lotor** , **ezor** , **acxa** , **plaxum** , **florona** to chat

 **lance** changed chat name to  **THEATER FEST WOOHOO**

 **lance** : hello everyone!

 **pidge** : lance there's 2 minutes left of first period and literally all of us have gym next

 **pidge** : who's reeeally going to be on their phone

 **acxa** : me

 **acxa** : ap stats can suck my imaginary dick

 **lotor** : acxa that was just a little too much

 **lotor** : also, isn't drew coming to theaterfest too?

 **lance** : you think any of us want him in this chat?

 **lotor** : well, no

 **lance** : glad we're on the same page

 

 **pidge** >  **lance**

 **pidge** : good one

 

**THEATER FEST WOOHOO**

**lotor** : what is the purpose of this group chat?

 **lance** : to talk about THEATER FEST

 **plaxum** : WOOHOO

 **lance** : that's the spirit!

 **lotor** : Got it

 

**tired in general**

**lotor** : am I obligated to stay in that big group chat?

 

**need warmth**

**matt** : why do you need an alien onesie?

 **keith** : reasons

 **pidge** : big mood

 **matt** : ok i'll look

 **keith** : you're a saint

 **matt** : on the streets

 **shiro** : don't finish that thought

 **matt** : ;)

 **keith** : *exaggerated sigh*

 **pidge** : bigger mood

 

**tired in general**

**acxa** : 'fraid so

 **acxa** : it'll be good to have easy communication with all of them, too, in case the group loses track of someone while we're at TF

 **ezor** : AND it'll be fun! 

 **zethrid** : ?

 **acxa** : sorry, zeth

 **acxa** : lance mcclain made a chat with most of the theater fest kids

 **zethrid** : oh thank god i'm not going

 **zethrid** : not about to sacrifice my phone to getting blown up with notifications from all you actor people

 **lotor** : i'm starting to wonder if you and kogane had the right idea

 **zethrid** : kogane's not going?

 **lotor** : no

 **zethrid** : ha. we techies are the smart ones after all

 

**THEATER FEST WOOHOO**

**shay** : hey, is anyone else auditioning for the colleges at TF?

 **lance** : i'm not, hunk isn't, and pidge isn't

 **florona** : plax and i aren't

 **ezor** : i don't think anyone else in this chat is, but rolo is

 **shay** : fuck

 **shay** : i don't want to be stuck with him

 **lotor** : at least you're not rooming with him

 **shay** : there IS that

 **pidge** : ohhhhhh that really sucks

 **pidge** : ahahahahaha remember when haggar gave us the "don't exclude anyone" lecture

 **acxa** : and we allllllll knew it was because rolo whines to her like a bitch? yep

 **pidge** : /why/ does she always want us to not hate him

 **ezor** : oh, probably because she wants him to be a lead in beauty and the beast and she doesn't want us to shun him onstage

 **ezor** : or something

 **lance** : Pissed

 **pidge** : we all are

 **florona** : let's not talk about rolo

 **florona** : but i DO want to talk about beauty and the beast

 **lance** : one of my favorite topics!

 **florona** : who are we considering for the characters?

 **acxa** : there's loads of people trying out

 **acxa** : more than 60 came to the audition meeting last month

 **lance** : yikes

 **pidge** : oh shut up lance we all know you'll be lumiere

 **hunk** : true

 **florona** : yep

 **pidge** : i'm hoping to be cogsworth but idk, i'm not much of a dancer

 **pidge** : i know a lot of people want to also

 **ezor** : i think you'd make a great cogsworth!

 **hunk** : i keep thinking of our pidge sophomore year threatening to bite anyone who tried to get them out of the light booth and onto the stage

 **hunk** : look at them now

 **lance** : awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **pidge** : shut up

 **pidge** : BACK TO THE TOPIC ON HAND

 **pidge** : shay's up for belle, who's her competition?

 **plaxum** : flor, nyma, and that one junior with the hair

 **pidge** : nyma? her acting's not very good

 **plaxum** : but haggar wants someone who looks like belle, and nyma kinda does

 **pidge** : BAH

 **acxa** : and the junior can't read sheet music

 **plaxum** : but she /wants it/ and she looks the part

 **pidge** : B A H

 **shay** : i'm anxious about auditioning for belle though, if rolo might be up for beast

 **shay** : i'm not about to let him get anywhere near kissing me

 **florona** : same!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **florona** : and that's way too much time with haggar

 **florona** : and it'll be stressful as hell for whoever gets cast too, because such a well known title character has to be done perfectly

 **shay** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **florona** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **shay** : let's talk about a different character

 **florona** : great idea

 **ezor** : who's left? silly girls, gaston, lefou, monsieur d'arque from the village and beast, potts, wardrobe, babette, chip from the castle? plus assorted smaller roles

 **pidge** : and maurice

 **plaxum** : boy characters are hard to cast since we don't know how haggar's going to handle rolo

 **plaxum** : and we KNOW she's going to favor him

 **pidge** : the little shit

 **shay** : i think i'd like to audition for mrs potts, as well as belle

 **ezor** : ooooooo you'd be a good potts

 **florona** : ditto, but wardrobe

 **plaxum** : you guys would do great in those roles!

 **plaxum** : i just want to be a dance captain tbh

 **acxa** : me too

 **pidge** : honestly as long as this year haggar makes an effort to not misgender me all the time i'll be happy

 **shay** : that would be beautiful

 **lance** : so beautiful

 **shay** : how did i just KNOW you'd show up again for a heathers reference?

 **lance** : this is my life and these are my choices

 

 **lance** >  **hunk**

 **lance** : hey did you think keith was acting weird at lunch today?

 **hunk** : i don't /think/ so

 **hunk** : but he would have told us if something was wrong, right?

 **lance** : right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had ~1/3 of the chapter done and accidentally deleted it so i decided late was better than never... oops. I'm going to be slightly less consistent with daily updates now that school has resumed so as you can see, title chapters are going to be the day of the week the chapter takes place in order to avoid confusion for both you AND me


	8. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day back. Keith has a meltdown.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: anxiety attack

**F UCK**

**pidge** : hey Keith can we leave a little earlier today? i've decided to make this the day i finally buy the mysterious pink Powerade

**keith** : absolutely

**lance** : holy shit I want to see this

**shay** : the what?

**pidge** : in the drink vending machine behind the small gym there's this pink Powerade and we've been wondering for like six months what the fuck it tastes like BC i've never fuckin heard of a pink Powerade and so I meant to buy one last day of first semester but that didn't happen so TODAY IS THE FUCKIN DAY

**pidge** : anyone who wants to come, meet me by the small gym doors at 7:30

**hunk** : I can't, my first class is on the opposite side of the building

**pidge** : i'll let you know

 

**tired in general**

**ezor** : i'm getting coffee again

**ezor** : maybe i should just get a job here so i can get free stuff

**acxa** : you should

**acxa** : but only on weekends and later nights, because haggar won't schedule around work hours

**ezor** : damn

**ezor** : oh! my point was, does anyone want me to pick them up something?

**acxa** : cinnamon muffin?

**ezor** : certainly

**zethrid** : would you get me a muffin too?

**ezor** : blueberry, cinnamon, choc chip, banana?

**zethrid** : blueberry

**ezor** : sure thing!

**lotor** : I'll pass today

**ezor** : whatever floats your boat!

 

**F UCK**

(1) photo from **pidge**

**pidge** : here goes!!!

(1) video from **pidge**

**pidge** : ITS NOT EVEN FUCKING PINK

**pidge** : THE PICTURE IS PINK BUT ITS LIGHTASS PURPLE GRAPE POWERADE

**pidge** : IVE BEEN LIED TO

(1) photo from **pidge**

**keith** : disappointed

**lance** : guess we'll never know what pink powerade would taste like

**pidge** : because it doesn't FUCKING EXIST

**hunk** : oh that sucks

**shay** : at least grape is pretty good

**pidge** : i mean you're right

 

**F UCK**

**pidge** : why is there already ap stats hw and why didn't i just do it at home so i could sleep during study hall ?!?!?!?!?

**pidge** : and, uh, does anyone know the numbers we're supposed to do?

**lance** : pg 353-354 #5, 7, 9, 13

**keith** : ha we stalled our class so we weren't assigned the hw

**pidge** : at least it's only 4 questions

**lance** : each one has 3 or 4 parts to it

**pidge** : yikes

 

**need warmth**

**lance** : HOLY SHIT

**lance** : earth science is full of IDIOTS

**matt** : why the hell are you taking earth science? isn't that the lower level science?

**pidge** : didn't want 4 ap classes and ap physics takes up too much of a schedule

**hunk** : ^

**lance** : ^^

**allura** : what happened?

**lance** : these dumbasses okay

**lance** : all year so far they've spouted the stupidest shit

**pidge** : "wait, antarctica is real?!?!?"

**pidge** : "how do the people in antarctica breathe if there's no trees?"

**pidge** : "volcanoes are still forming?"

**pidge** : "if we're in the earth's crust, how did we get to space? if we're all underground? how do we get out?"

**lance** : thank you pidge

**lance** : but usually, there's not /excessive/ amounts of stupid all in the same day

**lance** : it's over time, you know?

**lance** : but TODAY

**lance** : we were talking about how scientists split up the past into eras based on major events, like mass extinctions and stuff

**lance** : and this one douche was just convinced

**lance** : CONVINCED that the teacher already knew when humans would go extinct

**lance** : he kept pushing it and pushing it

**allura** : you've got to be kidding

**lance** : but in case that wasn't enough stupid for the day

**matt** : oh boy

**lance** : "in the grand canyon where did all the water go?"

**matt** : nooooo

**lance** : what was the exact time of day when the dinosaurs all died?"

**allura** : what the fuck?

**shiro** : why is my phone blowing up?

**shiro** : oh

**shiro** : oh no

**pidge** : yep

 

**THEATER FEST WOOHOO**

**florona** : hey guys haggar is calling an impromptu TF meeting after school today!

**lance** : there's chamber choir rehearsal after school! is she stupid?

**florona** : nah, just crazy

**florona** : want me to get you whatever she inevitably hands out?

**lance** : that would be awesome, thanks!

**shay** : would you get a packet for me, hunk, and ezor too?

**florona** : of course

**shay** : thanks!

**florona** : np

 

**keith** >  **shiro**

**keith** : having trouble

**shiro** : what's the matter?

**keith** : it's getting kind of hard to be a person 

**keith** : the others are all busy and stressed with their theater stuff and their theater friends and i don't want to butt in

**keith** : and they're all acting normal and stuff

**keith** : but i just dont feel normal and it weirds me out

**keith** : it's probably just bc we just got off break and im just being whiny but how on earth can everyone act like we never left like the halls don't feel smaller and the rooms don't feel colder and the people dont feel more distant and i know i don't speak up sometimes in groups but i can't really get mself to talk much at all?

**keith** : but i keep catching myself staring at lance and i hate it bc he must think im just spazzing or that i'm being creepy or something or what if he starts to suspect that i like him and his stupid pretty face i don't have the energy for this and another wave of just brain pressure hits

**keith** : maybe i ought to be an actor bc i have them all fooled about nothing being wrong and i feel bad for keeping this from them but they all have enough to worry about as it is and you do too but you told me to always tell you when i was having a problem and having a problem inside secretly is the worst kind of problem of all and i can't believe i;ve survived three and a half years of high school

**keith** : i can't believe i still have five months more to last

**shiro** : where are you now?

**keith** : the bathroom

**keith** : im supposed to be in health but i got a pass and i can get notes from pidge or something i dont know i just couldn take another minute breathing that air

**shiro** : i'm glad you came to tell me

**shiro** : are you sitting?

**keith** : on the dirty bathroom floor? absolutely not it probably has 6 different STDs on it and i don't want to have to get medicated thanks to some stupid anxiety

**shiro** : okay fine

**shiro** : hold as still as you can, except for your breathing

(1) gif from  **shiro**

**shiro** : breathe along with this

**shiro** : in as it grows, hold, out as it shrinks, hold, in

**shiro** : whenever you're ready

**keith** : that helped a little

**shiro** : do you need to call me?

**keith** : no, i won't do that

**keith** : theyll catch me on the phone in the bathroom and assume im on the phone with a drug dealer we;re not allowed phone calls in school and i dont need a dean contact first week back from school

**keith** : and my luck id get zarkon and that guy just hates kids or something i dont understand how they let him be a fucking dean of students but what do i know im just a kid

**shiro** : you're not going to the deans

**shiro** : you really shouldn't be there any longer, i'm going to come and pick you up

**keith** : no it's the second day of class i cant surrender so soon

**shiro** : keeping you there any longer might make it worse

**keith** : okay

**keith** : my car? pidge?

**shiro** : matt will drive your car home, and pidge can get a ride with one of the others

**keith** : what will they all think of me

**shiro** : nothing bad. and it doesn't matter right now anyways

**keith** : i dont want them to feel bad for me i can't take it i have to stay

**shiro** : too late, matt and i are on our way right now

**shiro** : i'll come in to get you

**shiro** : can you leave the bathroom?

**keith** : yes

**shiro** : are you able to go back to class for just a few minutes until we get there?

**keith** : yyes

**shiro** : okay, go

**shiro** : i'll text you and have a kid bring you a pass from the office to your class, so you don't have to make a scene if you don't want to

**keith** : thankyou

**shiro** : we're here. get your coat at least from your locker before you come?

**keith** : yeah

**shiro** : see you soon

 

**pidge** >  **shiro**

**pidge** : is he okay?

 

 

**lance** >  **keith**

**lance** : are you okay?

 

**shiro** >  **pidge**

**shiro** : he's going to need your notes, and you'll need another ride home

**pidge** : he can have them

**pidge** : and no problem

 

**lance** >  **keith**

**lance** : keith?

**keith** : dont worry about it

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance, internally: too late  
> -  
> wow didn't expect that from myself at midnight... but hey, two chapters up on the same day this way! *internal suffering*


	9. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school is cold. Hunk's birthday is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks. This chapter takes place Wednesday, January 10th- last week. My excuses for being late are in the end note :)

**need warmth**

**shay** : I don't know who decided we would have a late start the first week back from break but they are a genius and I love them

 **pidge** : ditto

 **hunk** : i woke up, remembered, and went back to sleep for another hour

 **hunk** : and still woke up with tons of extra time

 **hunk** : so i'm making waffles

 **hunk** : if anyone wants any they're welcome to come over

 **shay** : I'll be there in 10

 **matt** : is this offer open to the rest of us?

 **hunk** : it sure is

 **matt** : bless

 **pidge** : Matthew Holt, awake before 10 am? A miracle

 **matt** : i have a shift at the bookstore at 9:30

 **pidge** : there it is

 **matt** : shiro and i will be there in 15

 **lance** : no keith?

 **matt** : we'll bring some back for him

 **matt** : he's still asleep

 **lance** : got it

 **lance** : hunk, i'm on my way

 **allura** : I'll bring munchkin doughnuts

 **hunk** : Blessed™

 

 **shiro** >  **keith**

 **shiro** : what kind of waffle do you want? hunk can make it dairy free

 **keith** : kind of waffle?

 **shiro** : he's putting all sorts of stuff in them

 **shiro** : chocolate, butterscotch chips, peanut butter, jello, syrup

 **keith** : maple syrup IN the waffle?

 **shiro** : yep. Want that one?

 **keith** : yes please

 **shiro** : we'll leave as soon as it's done so you'll have time to eat it before school

 **keith** : thanks Shiro

 **shiro** : no problem

 

 **pidge** >  **keith**

 **pidge** : hey, hunk is going to drive me from his house to school so you don't have to pick me up

 **pidge** : you alright?

 **keith** : yeah

 **keith** : just couldn't drag myself out of bed this morning

 **pidge** : you know what i mean

 **keith** : i'll be fine

 **pidge** : if you're sure

 **keith** : pidge.

 **pidge** : so i heard no hw is due tomorrow

 **keith** : be still, my heart

 **pidge** : wanna rewatch all the BuzzFeed unsolved episodes with Shane in them?

 **keith** : you know i do

 

**need warmth**

**shay** : it's ALWAYS COLD IN THIS SCHOOL

 **shay** : why did they pick TODAY, when I actually wore something warm, to make the building survivable?!?

 **shiro** : when we were in school, the heating worked fine

 **shiro** : it was just the right temperature to roast matt for wearing argyle sweaters once a week

 **pidge** : holy shit i forgot all about that

 **matt** : can't believe no one else would tell me they thought "sweater tuesday" was stupid

 **shiro** : oh we told everyone not to say anything

 **matt** : you're shitting me

 **pidge** : not at all

 **pidge** : nobody gave enough of a shit to care, so you just went through high school wearing those ugly ass sweaters

 **matt** : you were even more of a child back then how were you devious enough to devise this!?

 **pidge** : ;)

 **matt** : PIDGEON

 **pidge** : ;)

 **matt** : SHIRO

 **shiro** : oops ?

 **shiro** : so, shay, you're cold you say?

 **shay** : yES

 **shay** : the heating is just weird now BC they built that new wing 

 **shay** : but it wouldn't be weird TODAY

 **hunk** : I keep extra clothes in my locker, do you want to get a lighter shirt? It'll be a little big but less hot

 **shay** : that would be fantastic

 **hunk** : you know where my locker is

 **hunk** : meet me there after this period

 **shay** : thanks hunk! <3

 **hunk** : you're welcome <3

 **matt** : wait hold up what is THIS

 **shay** : what?

 **matt** : since when are you two a thing?!

 **hunk** : since new year's ?

 **matt** : I was drunk on new years, but I wasn't THAT drunk

 **shiro** : sure you weren't

 **matt** : holy shit

 

 **shay** >  **lance**

 **shay** : hey, we doing anything for hunk's birthday on saturday?

 **lance** : yes, but it's theater fest so we have to vote

 **lance** : i've been formulating idea options

 **shay** : vote?

 **shay** : better do it sooner rather than later

 **lance** : you right

 

 **lance** added  **shay** ,  **pidge** ,  **keith** ,  **allura** ,  **matt** ,  **shiro**  to chat

 **lance** changed chat name to  **sunshine appreciation day**

 **lance** : SATURDAY IS THE GLORIOUS MAN'S BIRTHDAY, FOLKS

 **lance** : SO IT'S TIME FOR THE PARTY PLANNING

 **pidge** : a party? we'll still be at TF most of the day

 **lance** : true

 **lance** : which is why i have planned some Options for us

 **shay** : spill!!!

 **lance** : okay Option 1

 **lance** : we go really extra from the /moment/ he wakes up

 **lance** : i'm talking candy, a crown, breakfast in bed- the works

 **lance** : then while we're still at TF, matt, shiro, keith, and allura decorate hunk's entire house

 **lance** : we do presents when we get back and fall asleep playing his favorite nerdy board game

 **lance** : Option 2

 **lance** : we give him lots of attention, breakfast in bed, but we don't make a /huge/ deal about it in front of the others so he doesn't get flustered

 **lance** : we have the party a few hours after we get back so hunk has some time to breathe and celebrate with his family without us and we do it at my house, but it'd have to end around 10pm because of all the small children in my house and also my mother

 **lance** : Option 3

 **pidge** : hold up

 **lance** : holding up

 **pidge** : we love hunk, we know him very well, and we know he wouldn't want us to be making a big deal while we're still there, so part of option 2 has to be go

 **shay** : agreed

 **shay** : I have an idea for something to do for him in the morning so you don't have to do anything except love him

 **lance** : always

 **pidge** : but we should def sing happy birthday on the bus leaving the hotel

 **shay** : yes

 **shiro** : we could prep for a party at our place, and make a cake and food and stuff

 **shiro** : and he can decide what activities he wants to do

 **lance** : brilliant

 **shay** : not right when we get back, though

 **shay** : he does need time to spend with his family

 **allura** : why don't we do the party on sunday?

 **lance** : yes! then I can help with the cake! it has to be /awesome/

 **shay** : great idea, allura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightie, folks. This weekend was the Illinois Theater Fest and also my family has tonsssss of really stressful things going on and also B&tB auditions are coming up this week so I had absolutely no time to finish this chapter or write any new ones. So, next chapter will take place sometime this week and will also summarize what happened on the days without chapters :)


	10. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thursday through monday quick flashes of the main squad feat. theaterfest and hunk's birthday

**THURSDAY**

 

**need warmth**

**lance** : heading off to theater fest! we'll check in if anything major happens but haggar is forbidding phone use for nonessential situations because she wants us to Experience This Trip

 **pidge** : including the 3+ hour drive there

 **shiro** : have fun! stay safe!

 **keith** : i'm adding this whole exchange to the dad shiro file

 **shiro** : fuck

 **matt** : i have some to share

 **shiro** : don't

 **matt** : noted. just know, keith, that they exist

 **keith** : beautiful

 

 **matt**  >  **allura**

 **matt** : since most of the hooligans are gone, we're having a game night

 **matt** : you in?

 **allura** : why wait for them to leave?

 **matt** : you've met them

 **matt** : pidge always wins, lance gets Extra about absolutely everything, and keith and lance get tunnel vision competitive against each other and start cheating

 **matt** : this is more fun

 **allura** : why am i not suprised?

 **allura** : i'll be there at 5

 

**FRIDAY**

 

 **lance** changed chat name from  **need warmth** to  **oH BOY**

 **allura** : well, this should be interesting

 **keith** : how goes theater fest?

 **lance** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **allura** : oh no?

 **shiro** : getting worried now

 **hunk** : everyone is safe, nothing is dangerous, all is objectively well

 **shiro** : thank you hunk

 **lance** : so

 **lance** : much

 **lance** : problem

 **matt** : spit it out

 **lance** : 1.) TONS of people know lotor and his friends and it's getting weird how does this happen????? he's not even nice????

 **lance** : 2.) haggar is batshit crazy

 **keith** : what else is new

 **lance** : ha

 **lance** : 3.) our fall show was better than EVERY SHOW I'VE SEEN HERE

 **lance** : EXCEPT FOR THE ALL STATE SHOW THAT ONE WAS AMAZING

 **lance** : but i still wanna FIGHT the people who choose what shows come

 **lance** : 4.) haggar won't let us leave the host college's campus for dinner but there are only two restaurants ON campus? and we already had lunch there so the food seems eugh now

 **lance** : and now we've got tons of down time before the evening activities

 **lance** : but we can't be on our PHONES

 **keith** : you're on your phone right now

 **lance** : details

 **lance** : but really i just want to skip ahead to evening activities because LOOK AT THE DESCRIPTION OF LIFE SIZED GAMES !!!

(1) photo from  **lance**

 **matt** : what the ever loving fuck is life sized twister

 **matt** : isn't it already life sized?

 **lance** : THAT'S WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW

 **matt** : you gotta let us know when you find out

 **lance** : gladly

 **shay** : hey lance where are you guys?

 **lance** : shay! how did your audition go?

 **shay** : it was fine

 **allura** : DETAILS

 **shay** : i'll tell you all in person, the story is better out loud

 **allura** : aghghghghghghgh

 

**oH BOY**

**lance** : LIFE SIZED GAMES IS A SHAM

 **lance** : THERE IS NO TWISTER

 **lance** : THERE'S ONLY A COUPLE SLIGHTLY BIG CLICHE GAMES LIKE JENGA AND CHESS

 **matt** : that description was clickbait

 **lance** : you're so right

 

**SATURDAY**

 

 **allura** changed chat name from  **oH BOY** to  **RAY OF SUNSHINE'S BIRTHDAY**

 **allura** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HUNK!!!!

 **hunk** : thank you!

 **lance** : ALLURA YOU BEAT ME TO IT

 **allura** : /I/ don't get to see him today!

 **lance** : true

 **keith** : happy birthday!

 **shiro** : Happy birthday!

 **hunk** : thanks, guys!!!

 **allura** : have fun with your day! and don't let lance decide your whole day for you!

 **hunk** : thanks! and i wont hahaha

 

**RAY OF SUNSHINE'S BIRTHDAY**

**matt** : happy birthday hunk!

 **hunk** : thanks matt!

 

**RAY OF SUNSHINE'S BIRTHDAY**

**lance** : alrightie, folks! we're on our way back from theater fest!!!

 **shiro** : how was it?

 **lance** : amazing

 **hunk** : fun

 **pidge** : intense

 **shay** : crowded but great

 **shiro** : i'm glad! can't wait to hear more when we see you guys!

 **hunk** : please tell me you are doing something tomorrow and not today

 **lance** : yep! you get the day off

 **lance** : tomorrow we get you again

 **hunk** : great!

 **hunk** : thanks

 **lance** : anything for my best friend in the whole wide universe

 **pidge** : you guys are sitting right next to each other

 **lance** : we know :D 

 

**SUNDAY**

 

**RAY OF SUNSHINE'S BIRTHDAY**

**lance** : everyone ready for today?

 **hunk** : reminder that i'm at church until 10 am

 **shiro** : that's fine, we planned for 1 pm at our place

 **hunk** : perfect

 **allura** : (＾＾)ｂ

 **pidge** : what on this good earth is THAT

 **allura** : it's a thumbs up emoticon! see the little dude with the thumb up to the side?

 **shay** : it's adorable!

 **allura** : right?!

 **keith** : i dunno i kinda like this one

 **keith** : (b^_^)b

 **allura** : oh that one's good too!

 **lance** : that one's thumbs look like fists, edgelord

 **keith** : dual purpose emoticon

 **lance** : aghghgh

 

**sunshine appreciation day**

**lance** : i'm coming now to help with the cake and bringing chicken nuggets

 **keith** : how many nuggets? 

 **lance** : lots

 **keith** : excellent

 

**MONDAY**

 

**RAY OF SUNSHINE'S BIRTHDAY**

**shiro** : none of you high schoolers have school today, right? for MLK day?

 **shiro** : keith is unresponsive 

 **hunk** : right

 **hunk** : we will all be switching off between sleeping and doing catch-up homework and panicking about beauty and the beast rehearsals all day today

 **shiro** : got it

 **hunk** changed chat name from  **RAY OF SUNSHINE'S BIRTHDAY** to  **yikes**

 **pidge** : SPEAKING OF AUDITIONS

 **hunk** : why are you awake?

 **pidge** : you assume i slept

 **hunk** : dammit pidge

 **pidge** : DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT ROLO MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE TOLD LOTOR THAT THE BEAST WAS TOO SMALL A ROLE FOR HIM

 **allura** : he did NOT

 **pidge** : that's what i heard and i'm angry 

 **pidge** : but also SO GRATEFUL he's such an asswipe bc haggar is likely to do what he wants and then shay won't have to kiss him

 **allura** : you're right

 **hunk** : ahhhh why does haggar put everyone in these positions

 **pidge** : bc she's FUCKING PSYCHO

 **shay** : that's it. that's the reason

 

**yikes**

 

(2) photos from  **keith**

 **keith** : the ap stats hw

 **lance** : you are a true friend

 **hunk** : thanks keith!

 **shay** : thank you

 **pidge** : bless

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not post another chapter later with lotor and the girls because a shit ton is going on with them too? but B&tB auditions are tomorrow so that might be the next chapter's focus aaaaaaaaaaaa wish me luck bc I'm stressed as fuck  
> ALSO I got distracted the other day and started writing this YA alice in wonderland spinoff thing? It's not voltron but I'm excited about it.


	11. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahaha so I know I said there wouldn't be more real chapters for a while but have some Socially Awkward Teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, folks! In the threeish months since I've made a real Nobody chapter, the cast list went up for the squad (everyone cast as expected, but Shay is a silly girl and not Belle bc Rolo is no thanks), Pidge's birthday was great, Keith's a demihomoromantic asexual, and high school is still the worst. This is just a short chapter, it's tech week for /my/ B&tB, so I probably won't be posting anything else for the rest of thee week at least.

**yikes**

**shiro** : what the fUCK SENIOR COUNTDOWN ALREADY STARTED WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME

**shiro** : i came into the kitchen and was faced with the red aliens flannel and was Not Prepared

**hunk** : sorry ?

**shiro** : BETRAYED

**pidge** : it’s started already?

**lance** : yep, day F- Flannel Day

**lance** : wow im emo

**hunk** : less than 21 days of school left

**shiro** : oh my you guys are getting old stop that

**pidge** : yeah stop

**lance** : nope! So ready to blow this town

**lance** : and by “blow this town” i mean not be in high school anymore but still be around bc the garrison’s only like an hour away

**hunk** : ^^

**lance** : on an even more anxiety-increasing note ONLY TWO MORE REHEARSALS UNTIL BEAUTY AND THE BEAST HAS AN AUDIENCE

**hunk** : AAAAAAAAAAAA

**pidge** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**shay** : WHY ARE WE STARTING THE DAY WITH THIS AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**keith** : aaaaaaaaaaaaa

**keith** : im stressed for you but like, not that much

**keith** : nice thing about being BACKSTAGE, little anxiety today

**allura** : I’m sure you all will be wonderful! 

**shiro** : we’re coming all four times

**hunk** : so are my moms!

**pidge** : four chances to laugh at my “if it’s not baroque dont fix it” joke

**pidge** : because its the best joke in the whole show

**lance** : YOU’LL SEE ME AND PIDGE TANGO IN BE OUR GUEST ITS GREAT

**shay** : and you’ll see my 10/10 whore silly girl dress its great 

**allura** : I’m sure its not too bad

**shay** : no i love it

**hunk** : it’s yellow and purple

**allura** : oh gotcha

**keith** : wait hold on SHIRO WHATS WRONG WITH THE RED ALIENS FLANNEL

**shiro** : you painted the alien yourself

**shiro** : it’s reeeeeeeeeally detailed

**pidge** : aw yeah i remember now

**lance** : how have i never seen this before? Offended™

 

**shiro** > **keith**

**shiro** : are you just not going to answer that?

**keith** : yup

**shiro** : you’re going to have to talk to him directly eventually

**keith** : no I don’t

**shiro** : its been like three months

**keith** : yeah and in a month we graduate and my being gay will not be a problem anymore

**shiro** : you’re going to the same college

**shiro** : you have the same friends

**keith** : it’s been three months and he hasn’t noticed, he won’t notice in college either

**shiro** : unlikely. What does Pidge say about it?

**keith** : i

**keith** : still haven’t told anyone but you

**shiro** : you’re kidding me

**keith** : :D

**shiro** : i can’t force you to do anything but dear god do something

**keith** : aAAAAAAAAAAA

**shiro** : or not i guess that works too

  
  
  


**yikes**

**pidge** : i screwed up I screwed up I screwed up AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**hunk** : what happened? 

**pidge** : I have first period study hall in an art room and sometimes the stool at my spot isn't there so I grab a stool to sit on and I grabbed the one behind me today and didn't realize that the guy that usually sits there was RIGHT THERE and he just kind of went “oh OKAY” and went and got a new stool and I'm such a bitch I should have gotten a stool no one would sit on why am I like this

**allura** : oh, pidge

**pidge** : and I couldn't just give it back BC he was already gone and he's going to tell people all day about the bitch that took his stool from right in front of him I can't live like this

**hunk** : its going to be okay

**lance** : the guy’s probably already forgotten all about it by now

**pidge** : you don't just FORGET when people suck

**pidge** : this is the WORST

**pidge** : I should just go home

**matt** : or

**matt** : /or/

**matt** : you could just own that you did something wrong and remind yourself not to do it again

**matt** : then you wouldn't be as stressed about it

**hunk** : and apologize

**pidge** : I'm never ever going to talk to him for any reason I screwed up

**matt** : you don't have to

**matt** : and if you're still upset tomorrow, we can just kill him

**allura** : do you take constructive criticism?

**matt** : no. murder is my final offer

**pidge** : thanks matt

  
  


**school squad**

**keith** : hey friends i need your opinion on a conversation i just had with one of the freshmen i mentor in homeroom

**pidge** : shoot

**lance** : whose idea was it to let YOU mentor? Smh

**pidge** : true

**keith** : she needed math help, so i went over, but it was /algebra 1/ and i havent looked at that since like seventh grade

**keith** : it’s total jibberish

**keith** : so i say “i have no idea what to do, i havent seen this in 5 years, im sorry, if it helps you’ll never need this again”

**hunk** : keith…

**keith** : and the teacher goes “nice. Real nice”

**keith** : and now im beginning to figure that might not have been the best way to go? And im kinda freaking out about it

**lance** : it’ll be okay, man. If thats the worst thing you’ve done to your freshmen then you’re still a better mentor than me lol

**keith** : thanks, lance, that… actually helped

**lance** : anytime, mullet

 

**keith** > **shiro**

**keith** : oH MY GOD

**shiro** : what?

**keith** : curse my weak demi-gay heart

**shiro** : t e l l  h i m

**keith** : n o

**shiro** : then suffer

**keith** : wait n o

**shiro** : those are your choices

**keith** : why are those my only choices

**shiro** :  gotta choose

**Keith** : *long sigh* suffer it is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry this never really got around to a climax, I wasn't able to complete/expand any arcs before I graduated. for closure, just know that their show went great, everyone graduated, and Keith confessed to Lance after graduation. Lance asked him out the very next day.
> 
>  
> 
> It's been fun! I've got a couple other works, so if you'd check those out that would be great :)


End file.
